


Sznurek

by Blind_Faith



Series: Rudy podbija Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Faith/pseuds/Blind_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denerim, Nienażarty Szlachcic. Nasi bohaterowie świętują. Co stanie się, gdy dwóch pijanych Strażników zawędruje do miejsca, którego przeznaczenie jest jednoznaczne?.. M!Cousland/Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sznurek

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age nie jest moje.
> 
> Historia jest też na moim profilu na FF.net (BlindFaithfully).  
> Jakieś ostrzeżenia? Język dość wulgarny, jak w każdej mojej pracy ;)

\- I tak wła-aśnie, było, no mówię wam! - wrzasnął Oghren, zataczając się i czkając potężnie.  
\- A pierdolisz, nie tak wcale! - odkrzyknął Gorn Cousland, zamaszystym ruchem ręki akcentując swoje racje, zapominając przy tym o kuflu piwa w rzeczonej ręce. Owe piwo zaś wylało się na przysypiającą na krześle obok Lelianę. Ta jedynie wymamrotała coś nieprzytomnie i zwaliła się ciężko na stół.  
\- No jak nie tak!  
\- No nie tak! Żeś, bryłkojebie, był tak pijany, że byś głębinowca nie ubił, a ty mi tu o gryfach chędożysz!  
Zevran potknął się o własne nogi, wylądował na stole i tak już został. Dopóki mabari nie ściągnął go z niego za łydkę.  
\- Sznurek! Sznurek, kurwa, do nogi! - wybełkotał Cousland, wstając od stołu. - Ludzi biednych tutaj mole... stowywy... przeszkadzasz ludziom no!  
\- Jak pijany byłem?! Toż trzeźwy byłem jak niemowlę, to ty się zachlałeś!  
\- Ty jako niemowlę zamiast mleka piłeś bimber! Sznurek, no do nogi, no!  
Mabari o wdzięcznym imieniu Sznurek obdarzył dwóch pijaków ciężkim spojrzeniem.  
\- I ty przeciwko mnie? - powiedział płaczliwym głosem Cousland, patrząc na swojego ogara zranionym, pełnym cierpienia spojrzeniem.  
Oghren poklepał go po łokciu (bo wyżej nie sięgał), w zamierzeniu pocieszająco.  
\- No już, już, wiem, jak to jest - powiedział krasnolud. Gorn zarzucił mu na szyję umięśnione ręce i podciągnął do góry, tak, że mógł ukryć twarz w ramieniu Oghrena, prawie dusząc przy tym swojego kompana.  
\- Maamo, czemu cię tu nie ma?! - wyszlochał.  
Fergus podszedł do swojego brata i uwolnił Oghrena, ratując go przed powolnym uduszeniem.  
\- No już, już, braciszku - pogłaskał wyższego od siebie o pół głowy, bardzo szerokiego w barkach, rudowłosego i brodatego Gorna po czuprynie.  
\- Feeergus, bo mama...!  
\- No już, już, wiem.  
\- Pij, nie pierdol! - wrzasnął Oghren, wciskając Strażnikowi w rękę swoją własną manierkę.  
Zanim Fergus zdążył go powstrzymać, młodszy Cousland przechylił ją, nie bardzo zapewne wiedząc, co to. Wypił pewnie z połowę zawartości.  
\- Tyy, patrz, on dalej stoi! - powiedział oszołomiony krasnolud.  
\- Siadł bryłkowiec w błocie  
I strzyże uszami - zaczął bełkotliwie Gorn.  
\- Łapiesz go szybciutko, a on ci ucieka! - dołączył Oghren.  
\- Kolejny dzień życia na bryłkowca czeka!  
Siadł bryłkowiec w błocie  
I rusza palcami  
Chwytasz go szybciutko, a on ci ucieka!  
Bawi się i biega, to jest temat-rzeka!  
Siadł bryłkowiec w błocie  
I nochalem kręci  
Łaskoczesz go lekko, a on się zaśmiewa!  
Mam go na talerzu, więcej mi nie trzeba! - Zaśpiewali, po czym Oghren wybuchnął śmiechem.  
I zwalił się na podłogę.  
\- Wygrałem, kutwa! - wrzasnął Cousland, wyrzucając ręce w geście zwycięstwa. - Przepiłem cię, bryłkolizie!  
\- A chuj, nie przepiłeś! Kolejkę następną, już! - wrzasnął krasnolud, skacząc na równe nogi. Zachwiał się przy tym i był zmuszony złapać za spodnie Strażnika, które spadły, gdy Oghren upadł na twarz.  
Gorn patrzył na swoje przyrodzenie, nie mogąc zrozumieć, jakim cudem wyjrzało one nagle na świat.  
\- Co jest, kurwa, widoków ci się zachciało? - zapytał swojego członka, który jednak nie udzielił mu odpowiedzi.  
Leliana, nagle przebudzona, patrzyła z zainteresowaniem na wyposażenie młodszego Couslanda, który stał niespeszony na środku gospody, świecąc swoimi klejnotami.  
A miał czym świecić, na Stwórcę...  
W końcu krasnolud zebrał się z podłogi i spojrzał na Gorna z mieszaniną szoku i potępienia.  
\- No o eks... hyby... cjo... o to, że chujem w miejscu publiczym machać lubisz, to cię nie posądzałem! - burknął.  
\- Szlity - wymamrotał jakiś półprzytomny facet, który dołączył do ich zabawy jakieś pół godziny temu. - Leżą tak na ziemi i nagle... atakują. Udają spodnie, chędożone...  
\- Ściągaj to! - krzyknął nagle Oghren.  
\- Ale ja potrzebuję spodni - mruknął Strażnik, patrząc na krasnoluda nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
\- To je, cholera, załóż na rzyć! - ryknął Fergus, którego skóra przypominała kolorem dojrzałego pomidora. Jednym susem dopadł do młodszego brata i naciągnął mu spodnie.  
\- Fergus! Napij się ze mną! - powiedział wesoło Strażnik, waląc starszego Couslanda w plecy.  
A Gorn miał parę w łapach. I zero pojęcia o własnej sile, przynajmniej kiedy był pijany.  
Nic dziwnego więc, że Fergus poleciał do przodu, potknął się o Zevrana i wyrżnął głową w stół.  
Gorn zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Fergusie, nie powinieneś tyle pić - powiedział surowo. - Mama mówiła... mama... Fergusie, bo mama...! I tata też...! I Oriana, i Oren, a ja...  
No i znowu, bez cienia zażenowania, stał na środku gospody, tym razem zalewając się wielkimi jak groch łzami. A Fergus leżał na ziemi, w błogiej nieświadomości.  
Sznurek podskoczył, położył łapy na ramionach swojego właściciela i zaczął lizać go po twarzy. Był akurat na tyle duży, by dosięgnąć do jego brody. Gorn wtulił się w swojego psa, unosząc go z podłogi.  
\- Sznurek! Mój kochany Sznurek! Tylko ty mi zostałeś, kochany piesku! Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił!  
Rudowłosy, zalewający się łzami olbrzym, przytulający na środku gospody wielkiego ogara Mabari był tematem rozmów w całym Denerim przez wiele tygodni.  
\- Cholera, Strażniku, pijesz, czy nie? - zirytował się w końcu Oghren.  
Obydwaj rudzi, obydwaj brodaci. Jeden wielki, drugi mały - siedzieli naprzeciw siebie. Dopiero po czwartym kuflu Gorn oderwał się od picia i powiódł wzrokiem po opustoszałej gospodzie. No, nie do końca opustoszałej.  
Fergus leżał na Zevranie, Leliana zwaliła się na podłogę jakiś kufel temu, Wynne już dawno uciekła od, jak to ujęła, "zabaw odpowiednich dla młodych i z silną wątrobą, a nie starych, opętanych Zaklinaczek" - co prawda miało to zapewne wiele wspólnego z trzymającym ją wcześniej za rękę krzepkim człowiekiem, które najlepsze lata miał za sobą... ale jedynie Oghren miał coś przeciwko. Teagan odpadł dawno temu, został wyniesiony przez grupę swoich strażników. Kaitlyn i Bella, które Gorn poznał w Redcliffe, wyszły razem z nimi - strażnicy mieli odeskortować je bezpiecznie do domu. Oczywiście po wielu pijackich krzykach i naleganiach Teagana... Shianni zaś wzięła swojego pijanego kuzyna na ramię (nikt nawet nie myślał, że mogła to zrobić z taką łatwością) i oznajmiła, że musi go odnieść do Obcowiska. Brat Genitivus uciekł jak najprędzej, zgorszony panującą wokół rozwiązłością. Sierżant Kylon... stwierdził, że jeśli zostanie w Nienażartym Szlachcicu pięć minut dłużej, będzie musiał ich wszystkich wrzucić do lochu. Co nie będzie dobrze wyglądało, zważając na to, że wśród całej zgrai znajdowałby się Bohater Fereldenu.  
\- Zaraz - powiedział Gorn półprzytomnie. - A Alistair gdzie?  
Krasnolud rozejrzał się po lokalu.  
\- Mała kręci-piko! Mala kręci-piko, gdzie jesteś?!  
\- Sznurek! Sznurek, do nogi! - zawołał jednocześnie Cousland. Pies, wzdychając cieżko, powlókł się niechętnie do swojego właściciela.  
\- O nie, nie, nie! Won od moich spodni, chędożony bryłkojebie! - warknął krasnolud, szukając za plecami trzonka swojego topora. Nie znalazł. Topór posłużył tego wieczoru do rozwalenia lady, w którą wbił się tak, że Oghren nie był w stanie go wyciągnąć.  
Kiedyś może jakiś dzieciak go wyjmie i zostanie przez to królem. Albo Cousland wytrzeźwieje i się tym zajmie.  
Fergus nieprzytomnie wstał z podłogi i powlókł się chwiejnym krokiem do stołu, przy którym usiadł ciężko. Zevran uniósł z trudem głowę i doczołgał się do Leliany. Usnął, wtulony w biust Orlesianki.  
\- Sznurek - powiedział Gorn poważnie, ze wskazującym palcem pokazującym w górę. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi. - Sznurek - powtórzył. Pies patrzył na niego znudzonym spojrzeniem. - Co to ja of ciebie chciałem, Sznurek?.. A, wiem. Szszsz-nurek - powtórzył. - Hdzie Alistair?  
Pies złapał jego rękę zębami, delikatnie, tak, by nie przebić skóry i pociągnął.  
\- No idę, idę. Do Alistaira, znaczy.  
Fergus, zajęty dopijaniem piwa własnego brata, nie zauważył, jak ten się ulotnił. A może nawet nie był w stanie zauważyć.  
Nawet pijany, Gorn nie zapomniał o swoim wielkim, dwuręcznym mieczu - co więcej, nie potykał się o niego. Zapewne praktyka.  
\- Aliiistair! ALIIIIISTAIR! - szedł ulicami Denerim, wrzeszcząc imię swojego kompana. - ALIIIISTAR, do cholery! SZNUREK! Gdzie ALIIIIISTAIR?!  
Pies jedynie zaskomlał.  
Na Alistaira natknęli się w jednej z brudnych, bocznych alejek. Leżał na stercie śmieci w samych gaciach.  
\- O, Alistair - powiedział Gorn, stojąc chwiejnie i przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi. - Sznurek, a na chuj mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?  
Sznurek jeszcze nigdy nie miał tak wielkiej ochoty, by rozszarpać swojemu właścicielowi gardło. Nawet, gdy ten nadawał mu imię.  
Gorn przyglądał się Alistairowi. Spacer nieco go otrzeźwił, więc jego zamarynowany alkoholem mózg zaczął wykazywać minimalną aktywność.  
\- Sznurek - powiedział poważnie. - Wracaj do Nienażartego Szlachcica, pilnuj Fergusa i reszty. Tylko ty jesteś na tyle trzeźwy, żeby w razie czego pobiec po uzdrowiciela...  
Sznurek zaskamlał.  
\- Wrócę, jak tylko położę Alistaira - obiecał psu. Ogar warknął. - No dobra... położę Alistaira i sam się położę?  
Pies szczeknął. Raz, rozkazująco.  
\- Tak jest, generale - mruknął Gorn, salutując niezgrabnie i podchodząc do Alistaira. - Będę ostrożny.  
Sznurek szczeknął zadowolony i ruszył z powrotem do gospody.  
\- Alistairze - powiedział, pochylając się nad kompanem. Blondyn otworzył brązowe oczy, zamglone i wilgotne. - Gdzie twoje ubrania?  
\- Zabrał - powiedział nieprzytomnie blondyn.  
\- Ale kto?  
\- No ten, co je wziął.  
\- Aha - mruknął Cousland. Kucnął i przerzucił sobie Alistaira przez ramię... co nie skończyło się dobrze, bo walnął na tyłek, a blondyn z owego ramienia spadł.  
\- Ojejej... - wymamrotał były templariusz.  
\- Wybacz - powiedział Gorn.  
Za czwartym razem w końcu mu wyszło. Alistair będzie miał niezłe siniaki.  
\- Hhhhsie isiemy?..  
\- Spać - odparł Cousland, idąc wężykiem ulicą, od ściany, do ściany.  
\- Bbędę rzygał...  
Cousland spiął się, niepewny, co robić.  
\- A nie, nie będę - powiedział zadowolony Alistair.  
\- Śpiewamy? - zapytał Gorn, zaliczając kolejną obcierkę o ścianę.  
\- Ale co?  
\- No... nie wiem?  
\- No to ja też nie wiem?  
\- Ej, a pamiętasz to, co śpiewaliśmy przed Zjazdem?  
\- To, przez co nas jakaś zakonnica goniła ze szczotą?  
\- No to. Może być?  
\- No może.  
\- A ja kooooooocham gooooołe baby!  
Gołe baby doooooo przesady!  
Goła baaaaba to przyjemność  
Gołą babę byyyyym se jebnął! - wydarły się dwa przepite gardła.  
A ja kooocham ostre chlanie  
Ostre chlanie jaaaak w Afsaanie!  
Ostre chlaaanie to przyjemność  
Ostro schlać się, naaaaa ryj jebąć!  
A ja koooocham staaaare baby  
Stare baby dooooooo przesady!  
Stara baaaaaba too przyjemność  
Starą babę kiiiiiijem jebnąć!  
\- Kurwa, zamknijcie mordy, chędożone pijaczyny! - wrzasnął ktoś z góry. Gorn zachwiał się i poleciał na ścianę budynu naprzeciwko - miał szczęście, w miejscu, gdzie stał, jakaś kobieta wylała wiadro z czymś przeraźliwie śmierdzącym.  
\- Gorn - powiedział w końcu Alistair, układając się wygodniej na ramieniu wojownika. - Gdzie my idziemy?  
\- No spać.  
\- Ale gdzie idziemy spać?  
Gorn zmarszczył brwi. Pytanie było skomplikowane i podchwytliwe.  
\- No... do pokoju?  
\- No ale gdzie ten pokój?  
Cousland stanął na środku ulicy i zaczął myśleć. Utopiony w alkoholu mózg odmawiał współpracy, jednak w końcu coś zatrybiło.  
\- U Arla Eamona.  
\- Aha.  
Gorn rozejrzał się.  
\- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?  
\- Nie wiem - odparł Alistair, przekręcając się w taki sposób, że chował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Couslanda. Rudowłosy, automatycznie, przemieścił jedną rękę pod kolana blondyna, a drugą złapał go w pasie, tak, że zamiast na ramieniu, niósł go w rękach. Alistair westchnął i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję. Po chwili pochrapywał.  
Panuj nad sobą, szmaciarzu - upomniał się Gorn, gdy ręka w pasie Alistaira zaczęła się przesuwać w dół.  
Nie znał tej części Denerim. Uznając, że stanie w miejscu nie ma sensu, ruszył przed siebie, podśpiewując raźnie:  
\- Szły pchły koło wody  
Pchła pchłę pchła do wody  
A ta pierwsza pchła płakała  
Że ta druga ją wepchała...  
Doszedł do trzynastej pchły:  
\- Szły pchły koło wody  
Pchła pchłę pchła do wody  
A ta trzynasta płakała  
Że czternasta ją wepchała...  
...gdy nagle był zmuszony się zatrzymać.  
\- A panowie coś sobie życzą? - wybełkotał.  
Gorn zastanawiał się, czy było ich trzech, czy mu się troiło w oczach.  
\- Ten tu wygląda, jakby miał pełną sakiewkę - powiedział jeden.  
Usta dwóch obok niego pozostały nieruchome, więc, nie, nie troiło mu się w oczach. Dobre i tyle.  
\- Zostawiłem chyba - zastanowił się, po czym poprawił sobie Alistaira, puścił go jedną ręką i pomacał się po kieszeni. - A nie, mam. Sprzedać coś chcecie?  
\- Sprzedać? - zapytał zaskoczony przywódca.  
\- No, o pieniądze pytacie. Mi by się przydała ostrzałka do miecza nowa... - pokazał wolną ręką na wystającą zza pleców rękojeść. - Stępił się, zaraza, byle łba nie mogę uciąć, tylko miażdżę...  
\- Eee - zająknęli się wszyscy trzej na raz.  
\- Nie? Hm... Pewnie zielarzami jesteście! Macie coś na blizny? - zapytał, odsłaniając kark pokryty włosami i pokazując im poszarpaną, wypukłą szramę po pazurach Wilkołaka. - Wkurza mnie, tatuaż sobie tam chciałem zrobić...  
Trzech kompanów wydało z siebie dziwny, wysoki i bliżej niezidentyfikowany dźwięk. Zamarynowany mózg Gorna uznał, że zapewne się nie zgadzają i sprzedają coś innego.  
\- No to ja już nie wiem - powiedział zrezygnowany. - Książki? O smokach może coś macie? Z kumplem, takim tam, krasnoludem, się wybieramy, w górach podobno smoczyca gniazdo sobie zrobiła...  
Domniemani sprzedawcy uciekli z dziwnym wrzaskiem.  
\- Dziwne - powiedział, znów owijając Alistaira ręką w pasie. - No mogli powiedzieć, że tego też nie... Albo chociaż w którą stronę na targ.  
Ruszył dalej, przed siebie.  
\- O kutwa - zaklął. - Alistair, myśmy do doków doleźli...  
Alistair jedynie zachrapał.  
Alkohol wywietrzał z Couslanda na tyle, że był w stanie dojść do dosyć logicznego wniosku - otóż, że do dzielnicy targowej wrócić nie da rady. Kolejny punkt dla niego - postanowił wynająć pokój w gospodzie.  
Nie jego wina, że najbliżej niego znajdował się burdel i gospoda w jednym, dla ludzi o dosyć... ukierunkowanych preferencjach. Takich, które powinny być trzymane w tajemnicy. Kiedy więc do niego wszedł, na nikim nie zrobiło wrażenia, że w ramionach trzyma śpiącego, muskularnego blondyna, ubranego jedynie w gacie...  
\- Ja bym pokój poprosił - powiedział grzecznie, podchodząc do roznegliżowanej starszej kobiety. A przez "roznegliżowaną" należy tu rozumieć taką ubraną jedynie w przezroczystą halkę.  
Gorąco jej musi być - pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową Strażnik, patrząc, jak czarnowłosa, podstarzała burdelmama grzebie w koszyczku w poszukiwaniu klucza.  
\- Na wprost i ostatnie na końcu, po lewej, kochaneczku - powiedziała, uśmiechając się i mrugając do niego znacząco. - Bardzo prywatny pokój. Miłej zabawy.  
Znowu poprawił sobie Alistaira, by uwolnić rękę. Blondyn zacisnął ramiona na jego szyi i westchnął przez sen.  
\- Naprawdę ładnie ze sobą wyglądacie - powiedziała zachwycona kobieta, przekazując mu klucz.  
Nie do końca rozumiejąc jej wypowiedź, rzucił jej na ladę pięć suwerenów. Bo miła była, a jemu po pijaku załączał się gest. Cóż, Gorn nadal był zbyt schlany, by przejąć się tym komentarzem. Podziękował jedynie i ruszył w stronę pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi na dobiegające go zewsząd jęki.  
Otworzył drzwi. Zamknął je. Znowu je otworzył. Znowu zamknął.  
\- Gorn? - zapytał zaspany Alistair, otwierając oczy. - Co się stało?  
\- Sam nie wiem - odparł ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, po raz kolejny otwierając drzwi. - Jakiś loch skutwiony, czy co? - Widząc jednak duże, dwuosobowe łoże, co prawda otoczone łańcuchami, ruszył w jego stronę i położył na nim Alistaira. Blondyn rozejrzał się po pokoju.  
\- Ty, gdzie my wylądowaliśmy? - zapytał w końcu. Jego wzrok przykuł dosyć pokaźny bat.  
\- Nie wiem, do pierwszego lepszego budynku z szyldem wlazłem - wyznał, ściagając koszulę.  
W tej chwili do pokoju wparował drobny elf, ubrany w coś skórzanego, co Gornowi bardzo przypominało uprząż.  
\- Madame Lollytte kazała mi przynieść panom... niezbędne akcesoria - poinformował, mrugając porozumiewawczo i wciskając półnagiemu Gornowi w ręce drewnianą skrzyneczkę. - Wszystko zostało uprzednio wygotowane i wymoczone w naparze odkażającym, zakupionym w Kręgu Magów. Życzę miłych wrażeń - powiedział wyuczoną formułkę i wyszedł.  
\- Co to, cholera? Pościel mamy, więc... - otworzył skrzyneczkę. - Och. - Zamknął ją.  
\- Co to? - zapytał Alistair, podnosząc się do siadu.  
\- Nic - mruknął Gorn. Blondyn wstał i chciał zajrzeć do skrzyneczki, jednak rudowłosy olbrzym bronił jej własnym ciałem.  
\- No co to?  
\- Nie ważne, idź spać.  
Alistair znał jednak słabości swojego przyjaciela. Wbił mu palce w żebra i zaczął go łaskotać, drugą ręką wyszarpując skrzyneczkę z rąk Couslanda.  
\- Alistair, nie!..  
Blondyn zajrzał do skrzyneczki.  
\- Och - powiedział jedynie, patrząc na jej zawartość. - Do czego to?  
\- Do... niczego - burknął mężczyzna, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. Nie, żeby jego broda i tak ich nie zasłaniała.  
\- Gorn.  
\- Nie.  
\- Gorn... - powiedział Alistair, patrząc na niego brązowymi, szczenięcymi oczami. Cousland był zbyt miękki.  
\- To... przybory - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że były templariusz zrozumie. - Zabawki? - spróbował ponownie.  
\- Po co nam zabawki? I nie wyobrażam sobie... jak bawić się czymś takim? - zapytał, wyciągając z pudełka kilka sczepionych ze sobą metalowych kulek, zakończonych pętelką.  
\- Uwierz mi, da się - odparł, czując suchość w ustach. Stwórco, oby nie drążył tematu, błagał w duchu.  
\- Kajdany... jakiś... olejek? I... och - powiedział, robiąc się nagle czerwony. - Wygląda... całkiem realistycznie - mruknął Alistair, wyciągając ze skrzynki rekwizyt, który przykuł jego uwagę. - W dotyku też jest całkiem...  
Gorn poczuł, jak robi mu się na zmianę gorąco i zimno.  
\- No cóż... chyba nie mamy wątpliwości, gdzie trafiliśmy - powiedział ochrypłym głosem.  
Alistair wyciągnął ze skrzyneczki kolejny przybór.  
\- A to? Co to?  
Cousland przyjrzał się obitemu w skórę pierścieniowi przymocowanemu do dwóch skórzanych pasków.  
\- To... knebel.  
\- Jak to: knebel? Przecież z tym spokojnie da radę mówić? - powiedział, wkładając sobie pierścień do ust.  
Tym razem Gorn czuł już pot spływający mu po plecach.  
\- Cóż... cały sens tkwi w tym, by... partner... nie mógł zamknąć ust.  
Alistair znowu się zaczerwienił i natychmiast wypluł knebel. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.  
\- A... to?  
\- Korek analny - wykrztusił Gorn.  
\- Czyli to... idzie... - zapytał zaszokowany blondyn, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Cóż... tak. - Alistair wyciągnął kolejną zabawkę. - Klamerki - powiedział od razu Cousland, nie czekając nawet na pytanie.  
\- Klamerki?  
\- Na sutki - dodał.  
Wyciągnął kulkę przymocowaną do dwóch sznurków.  
\- Rozumiem, że to zwyczajny knebel?  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- A... to?  
\- Gruszka - powiedział. Jego nogi trzęsły się, powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa i błagał w myślach, by wzrok Alistaira nie zawędrował poniżej jego pasa.  
\- Gruszka? - powtórzył, nierozumiejącym tonem.  
\- Naciągasz do niej wody, a potem... - sugestywnym wzrokiem spojrzał na tylne, dolne rejony Alistaira. - Czasami używa się jej razem z korkiem - dodał.  
Były templariusz, o ile to możliwe, przybrał jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień czerwieni.  
\- Opaska na oczy... - wymamrotał, zalej przeglądając zawartość skrzyneczki. - Ale... to co?  
Mały pręcik, zakończony kuleczką, przymocowany do regulowanego pierścienia.  
Gorn był zmuszony usiąść.  
\- To... zatyczka. Do cewki - wyjaśnił słabym głosem.  
\- Do cewki? - powtórzył. Gorn miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć, ale to wiązałoby się ze wstaniem, co z kolei nie było możliwe.  
\- Wiesz, gdzie masz cewkę?  
\- ... no wiem.  
\- Wiesz, do czego poza sikaniem służy?  
Cała krew Alistaira zapewne odpłynęła do jego twarzy. Cóż, cała krew Gorna w tym momencie, bardzo możliwe, znajdowała się w dolnych regionach ciała rudowłosego Strażnika, więc nie mógł śmiać się z młodego, niedoświadczonego towarzysza.  
\- Wydajesz się... dość dużo wiedzieć na ten temat - powiedział blondyn, odchrząkując nerwowo.  
\- Bo wiem - odparł Cousland, usiłując zignorować dyskomfort w kroczu. Jakim cudem Alistair jeszcze nie zauważył, było poza jego...  
Oho.  
\- Czy ty...  
\- Nawet nie kończ - warknął Gorn. - Po prostu sobie... przypomniałem kilka sytuacji. - Skłamał.  
Po prostu wyobrażał sobie siebie i Alistaira w kilku sytuacjach.  
\- Ro... zumiem. Mam może... wyjść? - zapytał niepewnie.  
\- Do tych wszystkich fetyszystów? - zaśmiał się Gorn.  
\- Celna uwaga.  
\- Kładź się - powiedział Cousland. - Zaraz mi przejdzie.  
Leżeli plecami do siebie, na samych krawędziach.  
\- Eee... dużo ich miałeś? - zapytał Alistair, po chwili krępującej ciszy.  
\- Sporo - odpowiedział po prostu. Powstaniec w jego spodniach uspokoił się, gdy przypomniał sobie o Niani molestującej młodego, przerażonego elfa.  
Z naciskiem na "przypomniał", nie "wyobraził".  
\- Ale... w sensie tak normalnie? Czy...  
\- W obydwu. Jest wiele takich osób.  
\- Więc... jesteś zazwyczaj... ech...  
\- Nie, zazwyczaj to nie ja jestem tym, na którym się te zabawki stosuje. To ja raczej jestem tym... który przewodzi, że tak powiem.  
\- Cholera - mruknął Alistair. - Podczas gdy ja jeszcza nawet nie... Ty masz takie doświadczenia.  
\- Najpierw spróbuj normalnego seksu - poradził. - A jeżeli chodzi o eksperymenty to... powoli. Nie każdy lubi takie... zabawy.  
Alistair milczał. Przesunął się nieco bardziej na środek łóżka.  
\- Miło by było najpierw pomyśleć o całowaniu - mruknął sam do siebie.  
\- Będziesz się teraz czuł przy mnie... nieswojo? - zapytał Gorn.  
\- Co?.. Nie, nie. No dobra, kiedy... eee...  
\- Kiedy co? - ciągnął Cousland.  
\- Nie, nic.  
\- Alistair, ja zrobiłem z siebie kretyna, tłumacząc ci, co do czego służy. Chyba mnie nie zostawisz w niedoli, co?  
\- Od kiedy wiem, że nie robi ci różnicy, czy... liżesz latarnie uliczne czy rowy, - powiedział na jednym wdechu - to w sumie... nie przeszkadza mi to. W ogóle.  
Gorn milczał, czekał.  
\- Dużo... ze sobą przeszliśmy, Gorn - powiedział Alistair. Łóżko ugięło się, gdy blondyn się odwrócił. Cousland pozwolił mu mówić do swoich pleców, wiedząc, że w ten sposób Alistair łatwiej zbierze swoje myśli i ubierze w słowa. - Ufam ci... bardziej, niż komukolwiek. I kiedykolwiek.  
Gorn, powoli, odwrócił się.  
\- Powinieneś mi powiedzieć wcześniej - dodał Alistair, patrząc rudowłosemu prosto w oczy.  
\- To była... skomplikowana sytuacja - powiedział Gorn. - Wiesz, dwóch Szarych Strażników na cały Ferelden, a się do siebie nie odzywają... Głupio by to wyglądało. Z resztą, dowiedziałeś się? Dowiedziałeś. Na chuj drążyć temat?  
\- Wiesz, jak to wyglądało? "Tak w ogóle, stary, to w sumie już dawno jesteś dla mnie czymś więcej, niż kumpel. W sumie to cię kocham". A potem dzida do Fortu Drakon.  
Gorn uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.  
\- Bałem się, że będę musiał ci wyznawać miłość nad grobem.  
Cousland mrugnął. Raz, drugi.  
\- Co? - zapytał inteligentnie.  
\- Zawsze myślałem, że takie coś powinno być romantyczne i w ogóle... a my leżymy na łóżku w burdelu, do którego trafiliśmy całkowicie przypadkiem, ja z każdą chwilą się coraz bardziej pogrążam, a w ogóle to jak tylko stąd wyjdę, to pieprznie mnie pio...  
A Gorn mu przerwał. Całkiem skutecznie, trzeba dodać.  
Usta Alistaira były pełne i miękkie, Gorna zaś - twarde, suche i spękane, w kilku miejscach rozcięte przez jego własne zęby, gdy ogarnięty berserkerskim szałem przygryzał je, by otrzeźwić się nieco bólem. Blondyn czuł cienką bliznę przecinającą usta Couslanda, czuł również jego brodę ocierającą się o swój gładko ogolony policzek.  
To było takie... właściwe.  
Gorn przewrócił Alistaira na plecy, ich pocałunek stał się bardziej gorączkowy; Alistair rozchylił swoje wargi, a język Couslanda wkradł się między nie, badając wnętrze ust drugiego mężczyzny, zachęcając byłego templariusza do odwzajemnienia pieszczoty. Dłoń rudowłosego pogładziła skórę Alistaira, przesuwając się po jego udzie, poczynając od kolana, kończąc w okolicy pachwiny - potem znów sunąc w dół, sprawiając, że młody Strażnik czuł się jak porażony prądem. Usta Couslanda przeniosły się na szyję Alistaira, składając delikatne pocałunki, przygryzając skórę tuż pod jego uchem i sprawiając, że blondyn drżał.  
Alistair, oczywiście, nie pozostał bierny. Na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu jego niedoświadczenie i nieśmiałość. Gładził Gorna po plecach, badając sploty mięśni, zatrzymujac się na dłużej na każdej bliźnie, poznając ją palcami. Jego dłonie w końcu zawędrowały na umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, sprawiając, że usta Couslanda przerwały swoją wędrówkę po jego szyi i powróciły do ust. Alistair przygryzł dolną wargę rudowłosego Strażnika, a ten mruknął gardłowo.  
\- Kocham cię - szepnął Gorn, błądząc dłonią po nagim torsie niedoszłego Templariusza, gładząc jego skórę, prawie tak bardzo pobliźnioną, jak jego sama, z ustami odległymi od warg Alistaira na tyle, że ocierały się o nie przy każdym słowie. - Tak bardzo cię kocham...  
Jego ręka sunęła coraz niżej, aż w końcu położył dłoń na kroczu Alistaira, gdzie czekała na nią spora wypukłość.  
\- Gorn - jęknął blondyn.  
Cousland pogładził przez cienki materiał gorącego, półtwardego członka, który pod jego dotykiem stawał się coraz większy. Usta rudowłosego olbrzyma rozpoczęły powolną wędrówkę po jego ciele, poczynając od delikatnego miejsca tuż za uchem Alistaira, zatrzymując się na dłużej za każdym razem, gdy blondyn napinał mięśnie, wciągał z sykiem powietrze bądź wydawał z siebie stłumiony jęk. Tak oto Gorn przygryzł obojczyk niedoszłego templariusza, delikatnie bawił się jego sutkami, błądził językiem po jego wyrzeźbionym brzuchu, by w końcu dotrzeć do pępka. Poznawał ciało kochanka, który niepewny i onieśmielony, gładził go po włosach, ramionach, karku i plecach.  
Gorn skupił uwagę na materiale dzielącym go od nabrzmiałej erekcji Alistaira.  
\- Mogę? - zapytał, podnosząc wzrok na twarz blondyna.  
Policzki Alistaira były zaróżowione, jego usta wilgotne, nabrzmiałe i nieco uchylone, jego oczy zaszklone, zamglone i nieskupione, włosy w nieładzie, a na jego szyi wyraźnie odcinały się ślady pozostawione przez Couslanda.  
Gorn w życiu nie widział niczego piękniejszego.  
\- M-możesz... co? Och... Och.  
\- Jeżeli nie chcesz... - zaczął Cousland, ale przerwało mu gorączkowe machanie dłonią.  
\- N-Nie o to... Wiesz, że nigdy... że nigdy...  
\- Nie lizałeś latarnii ulicznej w zimie? - zapytał rudowłosy, posyłając mu uśmiech.  
\- Właśnie - odparł Alistair.  
\- Powoli. Nie musimy robić wszystkiego na raz - powiedział cicho olbrzym. Blondyn skinął głową.  
Gorn przesunął nosem po osłoniętym materiałem członku; Alistair wygiął się w łuk. Kiedy usta Couslanda zaczęły składać delikatne pocałunki na jego bieliźnie, bezlitośnie podążając po jego męskości, nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęków. To, że blondyn był tak głośnym partnerem, robiło z Gornem niewyobrażalne rzeczy. Czuł, jak jego krew wrze, nie mógł powstrzymać się od całowania, ssania, lizania, smakowania...  
Opanuj się, do kurwy, chędożony moczymordo - upomniał się. Jeżeli teraz przeraziłby blondyna... cóż, kolejna okazja do przełamania oporów byłego templariusza na pewno nie nadarzyła się zbyt szybko. Stan upojenia, w którym obydwaj się znajdowali... z jednej strony dobrze, bo pozbawiał samokontroli Alistaira. Z drugiej strony, źle - pozbawiał samokontroli Gorna...  
\- Mogę? - zapytał po raz kolejny.  
Tym razem Alistair po prostu skinął głową.


End file.
